


Revenge (It's Best Served Hot)

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nick Fury mentioned, Office Blow Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Sam Wilson mentioned, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, natasha romanov mentioned, tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Bucky loved Steve. Really, he did. But some things warranted payback.The brunet comes up with an enjoyable and creative way to take revenge.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	Revenge (It's Best Served Hot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rude Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258396) by [judithandronicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus). 



Bucky hadn’t quite forgiven his blond lover for the rude awakening. Sure, he had gotten a fantastic rim-job and rodeo out of it. But he was dog tired the next morning. When Bucky’s alarm went off, the brunet had sluggishly sat up and tried to murder stare in the general vicinity of the alarm in the hope glaring it into submission. That hadn’t worked and thus forced him to get up. 

Both he and Stevie had a tendency to destroy their alarm clocks, so they had taken to keeping them in their wardrobe. That didn’t save the clocks from being shot at, if Bucky was in a really terrible mood, but at least it saved them from getting thrown across the room. 

Grumbling and groaning, the brunet walked towards their wardrobe, opening it and turning the alarm off. With even more groaning he took a set of clothes, nothing fancy or even really protective as his schedule was ‘arm maintenance’ first and a therapy session after. The former would translate to Tony looking over his arm briefly, saying what upgrades he had thought up since last time, offering those to Bucky. Bucky would then politely decline, and after that, they would fall to friendly bantering until Bucky had to leave for therapy. It was anyone's guess when SHIELD would finally declare Bucky fit for active duty again, and he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize it, including missing therapy sessions. Bucky hated the idle life he was forced in. 

He went for a quick shower and when he stepped back out, still feeling extra grumpy, Steve chuckled. ‘ _Punk_ ’

“With the mood you’re in this morning, darlin’, anyone would think I didn’t fuck you well enough.” Steve lounged in their bed provocatively. That punk knew exactly how much he was tempting Bucky to stay, what with the sexy drawl he used and the stretching and flexing he was doing. The blanket, which barely hung on Steve’s hips and did nothing to conceal his erection, did its own part in the tempting matter. 

Still, Bucky knew he couldn’t stay. Tony was a busy man, who tended to use his sparse free time to help others. Even if Tony could reschedule, Steve and Bucky were likely to be at it long enough that he would be late to his therapy session. Bucky really wanted to get cleared and thus needed to be on his best behavior.

“Stop it, punk. I need to get goin’. See ya after therapy.”

“Oh c’mon, Bucky!” Steve whined. Yeah, that ass wasn’t above playing dirty. Bucky ignored him and got dressed as fast as he could. “Get ready for the day, Captain. Ya don’t want people to be scandalized by your lack of punctuality, do ya?”

Ok, maybe Bucky wasn’t above playing dirty as well. He couldn’t suppress a small chuckle as he closed the door and heard Steve’s frustrated groan. ‘ _I’ll make up for that later, babe._ ’

~~~

Later that day, Bucky was in the best of moods. Tony had suggested some very _practical_ upgrades, of which one was already installed, and Bucky’s therapy session went really well. According to his therapist, the brunet should be cleared for active duty by the end of the week. 

With a slight spring to his steps, Bucky walked towards the office his best fella worked in. He knocked softly on the door in a pattern from their childhood. After he heard Steve call, “Enter,” Bucky opened the door far enough to slide in and pushed it closed again, resting his back against it. 

Steve looked up from his paperwork. He looked tired and annoyed. Steve’s normally open and lovely face had scrunched up in a bizarre mixture of pain and something only describable as **_what the fuck were they thinking_**.

‘ _Idiots must have butchered a mission, then,_ ’ Bucky waited for a moment before he sauntered over to the desk. “You look like you bit into a lemon, honey.”

“I’d prefer to have done that rather than dealing with this incompetency.”

“Harsh,” the brunet chuckled as he rounded the table and reached his flesh hand out to card through Steve’s blond locks. Bucky earned a soft groan for his trouble. Soon enough, Steve leaned into the touch, shoulders started to relax and face going slack. “Luckily for them, I’m here to help my best fella to relax.”

“Hmmm, keep the massage going, and I’ll reward you properly tonight. ‘cause, Bucks, this feels amazing.”

Bucky smirked at that. Oh, he was going to do more than just this simple massage. After a few minutes, he stopped, cleared aside Steve’s paperwork and sat on his desk. Then he opened the fly of his pants and slid his hand in. Bucky spread his legs wide, giving Steve the best view of Bucky massaging his own dick.

“Bucky… I’m working, you jerk,” the blond’s voice was hoarse as he looked at the brunet. 

Bucky stood up, hand sliding out of his pants, the head of his cock peeking out. Steve’s lust-filled eyes were a special kind of reward for Bucky. He loved his man to pieces, but to see those baby blue eyes darken to nearly black, to be the cause of lost self-control and releasing the possessive nature normally hidden and locked deep inside Steve? That was humbling and fulfilling all on its own.

“Hmm, I know. You’re still gonna work, an’ I’ll take care of that… rather big problem of yours, sweetheart.” The words fell from his lips in a husky whisper. Bucky aimed for teasing, but he felt the lust and desperation from the morning returning. 

Pushing Steve’s chair a bit further away from the blond’s desk, the brunet kissed him fiercely. Steve groaned in the kiss and tried to grab Bucky and pull him into his lap. Bucky had different plans, though, and nipped at Steve’s lips before he trailed kisses along his jawline. 

Bucky loved the feel of slight scruff beneath his lips and grinned when he reached Steve’s earlobe. Biting it earned Bucky a slight yelp followed by a curse and hard grab at his ass. 

The brunet loved it. But he **_had_** a different plan and thus disentangled himself completely. There it was again. That sweet little whine his fella would do, whenever Bucky left him in a flustered state. “Hush, sugar. ‘m gonna tell ya what we’re gonna do now. You’re gonna be the respectable Captain, the goody-two-shoes everyone and their granny adores, and I’m gonna take the stress away.”

“Bucky?”

“I’ll take care of ya, Sweet thing. Just let me take my place.” 

As he said those words, Bucky backed up against the desk, then got down on his knees and shuffled under it. Bucky heard Steve’s breath hitch and smirked at him. He had to tilt his head up, his long hair falling slightly into his line of vision, but he knew Stevie loved the way his steel-grey-blue eyes shimmered beneath his long strands. Probably the only reason he didn’t cut his hair shorter. 

His beloved didn’t need further invitation and pushed his chair in as close as he could manage with the limited space.

“Bucky? You’re sure you wanna do this? What if someone walks in?”

“I locked the door, Stevie,” scoffed Bucky and made quick work of Steve’s zip, freeing his weeping cock. “Hello, beautiful, I missed ya.”

“Bucky!”

Grinning wolfishly, Bucky licked over the tip, tasting Steve’s precome, and moaned. The brunet felt his sweetheart tense, and couldn’t help himself. He leaped with vigor at his head, suckling on his sensitive skin and even flicking his tongue over Steve’s slit. 

Bucky heard Steve throw his head back with a soft thud. The brunet didn’t need to look up to know his sweetheart was wearing a blissed-out expression. ‘ _Eyes closed, lashes fluttering so prettily. Plush red lips parted just enough to draw in shaking breaths and let loose throaty moans. You’re the prettiest in the world, honey._ ’

For both their sakes, Bucky didn’t want to draw this out too long. He’d checked with Natasha before he came in, asking her if Steve had anything important going on anytime soon, and she had told him that their good Captain was supposed to be in a meeting with her and Fury in thirty minutes. That knowledge gave Bucky an extra thrill and he soon swallowed around the impressive length of his lover. Bucky felt tears spring to his eyes while he fought against his gag reflex. The fastest and most pleasurable way to get Steve off with a blowjob was deepthroating. 

The brunet worked his throat up and down, as if he was swallowing. His lips were firmly closed around Steve’s cock, and while his metal arm stabilized his position, his flesh hand slid into Steve’s boxers to fumble the blond’s balls. The position was tricky, their limited space not helping, but Bucky made it work and his reward was long, drawn out moans, choked pleas for release and twitching thighs. Steve wanted to buck up into his throat. He needed it. Bucky drew back, releasing Steve’s erection for a moment but placing kisses and kitten licks on it. 

“Bucky… stop ah- stop teasin’.”

“That an order, Captain?”

“Damn right you are! Swallow my cock like the cock-slut you are, soldier.”

Shuddering in pleasure at those words Bucky nipped once harshly before replying, “Shouldn’t you be working then, Captain?”

“I’m working on self-restraint right now. If you don’t hurry I’m gonna grab that pretty hair of yours and fuck your mouth how I need it.” Steve’s voice was a low growl, indicating that he was close to losing himself in pleasure and heat. 

It had taken them a while to get there. For Steve to be comfortable to let loose like that, for Bucky to tell his partner where he drew the line. But since they reached that point? The sex had been amazing. Bucky whispered against Steve’s throbbing cock, “Ya can do that all ya want this evening, sugar. For now, let me take care of this.” Then he swallowed again. 

Bucky stepped up his game, only slightly aware of the time running out. His hand played with Steve’s balls for a moment before pressing down behind them. Bucky felt the cock in his throat jerk upward, choking him for a moment. Steve’s thighs stopped their movement and Bucky knew it was only going to be seconds before hot release spilled down his throat. Steve came with a muffled moan, biting his hand to keep himself from screaming.

The brunet stayed under the table for a moment, tears finally spilling. When he was sure that every last drop of cum was swallowed, he let Steve’s cock slide slowly out of his throat and mouth. As the flaccid beauty lay before him, Bucky placed soft open-mouthed kisses on it for a moment until Steve whimpered and pushed the chair away from the desk.

As he got out from under the table Bucky took in the debauched state of his love. Hair messed, shirt damp with sweat, lips red and swollen from biting them, eyes hooded with the resonating pleasure of getting off. The brunet smirked, self-satisfied, and adjusted himself. He could wait some more hours for the reward. Kissing his boyfriend sweetly, Bucky felt full of love for his partner. 

“Bucky... what about you?” Words spoken against Bucky’s lips showed the care Steve held for Bucky.

“Don’t worry, honey. Ya can make up for it this evening. But no more wakin’ me, ‘kay?” That was the downside to giving head like Bucky did. His voice would be hoarse for a few minutes.

“Hm, okay.” Steve trailed his fingertips over Bucky’s back, a bit more alert now, smiling when Bucky shuddered. “You’re sure you can wait, babe?”

“Yep, pretty sure. As sure as you are pretty the way you look. Sadly, if I was you, I’d get that fucked-out look off my face. You have a meeting in 10 minutes.”

Bucky waited with bated breath, counting the seconds until Steve realized the meaning of the brunet’s words. 

“SHIT!” Hastily, Steve jumped up, nearly headbutting Bucky, and rushed to get his clothes back in order. “Sam wanted to come over 15 min before. Why didn’t he knock? Were we that loud? Fuck!”

Laughing, Bucky embraced Steve to calm him. “Slow down, Punk. I gotta send Tony a present basket for that.”

“Huh?”

“He installed a disorientation emitter into the arm. I activated it when I entered. It’s supposed to make people get confused when they approach and change direction. Looks like it worked well, ‘cuz I did not hear any knocking and sure as hell no one entered.”

Steve relaxed at that. “Looks like it.” 

For a short moment, the two super soldiers enjoyed their closeness until Steve pushed himself into motion again. 

Bucky took that as his cue to leave. However, before he closed the door, he saw Steve tensing once again, undoubtedly remembering that Bucky had told him the white lie of a locked door only to leave without unlocking it. Despite the door being closed, everyone could hear the outraged yelling of the good captain: “BUCKY! YOU JERK!” 

  
‘ _Yep, tonight is going to be fun._ ’


End file.
